


Sugar Plum Nightmares

by vexbatch



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, forced removal of clothing, just a whole lotta nasty, that's a good question that we won't be getting into, weird ooze time, why do i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: A friend of mine did a Sugar Plum Fairy routine at a Burlesque show, but needed a fanfic to be read over the act. This is a slightly edited version of what was performed.Also! if you're interested in musical accompaniment, this was timed for and performed to Lindsey Sterling's version of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sugar Plum Fairy/Clara, Sugar Plum Fairy/Rat King
Kudos: 1





	Sugar Plum Nightmares

Clara stumbles out of her grandfather’s office, clutching the bottle to her chest. It’s some old absinthe mixture she has been anxious to try for ages. She inspects the bottle then puts it to her lips. The green tingles on the way down, and at the same time a gorgeous fairy appears.

Dressed all in pink, the woman looks like cotton candy. She begins dancing for Clara, keeping her back turned until she reaches around and takes the green bottle from the girl. The fairy drinks the rest of the absinthe and sets the bottle down. 

She starts to dance weirdly, and it becomes clear that she is covered in bites. They’re red and festering, and look like her old lover the Rat King may have given them to her. She starts to tear at her own clothes, revealing more and more of the bites, some still bleeding onto the pink silk. Clara stumbles, and the fairy lunges at the frightened little girl, trying to rip her clothing off in the same way she has done to her own. The fairy wants to strip Clara and mark her the way the Rat King marked the Fairy.

Finally, the Sugar Plum Fairy straightens. She looks almost normal for a moment. Clara is drawn in by her beauty, even marred as it is by the ownership of the King. The fairy takes advantage of Clara’s fascination to grab her and hold her close. Clara tries to struggle, but is captivated by the older woman’s eyes and the black liquid dripping from her mouth. 

The fairy throws Clara to the ground and follows, getting on top. The black ooze drips into Clara’s mouth, poisoning her with the same liquid that pumps through the Fairy’s veins. As Clara starts to shudder, the Fairy starts kissing and biting down her neck and collarbone, marking her.

The black ooze burns at first as it enters Clara’s system, but she is immediately distracted by the Fairy’s hand running up her leg, under her dress, to find the best place to pleasure her. Clara’s back arches as the Fairy’s fingers began pumping inside her, helping along the change until the liquid running out between her legs goes from a glistening white to a black ooze. 

The fairy buries her head between Clara’s legs to finish her change as Clara’s hands pull away her old rags to reveal pink clothes. The fairy’s nails on her legs bring her back to the present, and she begins to moan from what is happening beneath her legs. Finally, she has had enough and comes onto the beautiful, grotesque face . 

The fairy slowly stands again, just as fierce and menacing now with more black smears over her face. She drags Clara to her feet, and Clara notices that she has bite marks, and cotton candy clothes, and black oozing from her orifices.

The Sugar Plum Fairies are now the ones who will rule the night.


End file.
